


Christmas Without You

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: A little something special for Christmas, Aftermath Fic (Sort-Of), Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After the events of ETN Season 3, MRS is left with just...M. And it's tough. But Christmas is coming, and with it, a long-awaited miracle.





	Christmas Without You

Rosanna Pansino.

 

Stabbed to death by witches.

 

Safiya Nygaard.

 

Stabbed to death by Willie the Funhouse Maniac.

 

Matthew Patrick...

 

Alive and well.

 

 

It’s been almost three months since they’ve been gone.

 

He misses them.

 

He misses them _so_ much.

 

_Rosanna would have **loved** Ollie!_

 

And Safiya...

 

_I bet we would’ve been friends if she’d survived._

 

_No._

 

_I **know** we would’ve..._

 

But there’s nothing he can do about either of those things.

 

 

His two closest friends are gone forever, and no amount of wishful thinking is ever going to change that.

 

 

...

 

 

Then.

 

 

One day.

 

 

On Christmas Morning.

 

 

The bell rings.

 

 

“...!”

 

 

Although reality and fiction are under attack, and they’ve gotta head out right away to fix it...

 

This present he’s just received in the form of Rosanna and Safiya, alive and well is the best one he’s ever gotten in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, and have a fantastic New Year!!


End file.
